Painting a picture of Draco
by rupertlover2007
Summary: Malfoys mother is in nead of desperate help, but why has she come to Hermione? Where is Draco being hidden and why is Bill so upset? How much mess can Draco make without even being there?
1. The Scream

**A/N: Not mine blah... blah... blah... R&R ... Anything in _italic_ is Ginnys thoughts.  
**

' -but Draco should be proud' Finished Narcissa indifferently. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary. Ron turned and mouthed something to Harry and Hermione so that Ginny didn't see.

' I couldn't do that.' said Hermione looking scandalized, but she stepped forward all the same.

' Oh.' he said. Ginny ignored them. She moved next to Hermione.

' He is proud. Thats the problem!'

' Harry! Round up the others... GO!' _ I heard Hermione, hysterical now._

' But, ... Ginny?' He muttered. _My stomach gave several backflips!_

' HARRY! Please!?'Ginny said without turning. _I hope Hermiones plan works ._

There was a pause.

' GO!' Snapped she without looking, and he went. _Oh my god... I sound just like my mum_

' Erm... Mrs Malfoy-,' Mumbled Ron who had now dropped to the back.

' Miss Black.'

' I think what he wants to say' Hermione gave Ron an irritated look, ' Is how do we know that we ca-'

' You don't,' Said Narcissa._ There were tears in the womans small eyes. _

' Hermione... she isn't lying.' _I hope shes thinging straight._

' Oh for heavens sake Ron! Stop whimpering and find Harry!.' Hermione ignored her and kept eye contact with Narcissa, but Ron stayed ' If she was going to lie she wouldn't have come to us.'

' What?' Ginny exclaimed.

' Narcissa-' Hermione started.

' Call - me - Miss - Black.' Stammered Narcissa though gritted teeth.

Hermione sighed, ' Miss Black, your son was under huge pressure. Dumbledore offered his protection for you and for your whole family-'

' And he refused ?' Shouted Narcissa.

Hermione stayed silent. _Ginny thought hard for a second before opening her mouth._ ' Would you have accepted... in his position?... Miss Black? ... Would you?'

Hermione glared at her. _What had she done now? _Narcissa gave a half-hearted attempt at a laugh.

' Not for the whole family.'

' Lusius?' Asked Ginny.

' Never you mind.' Snarled Narcissa.

' Ginny.' Growled Hermione. ' I...oh.'

Narcissa had promptly fainted on to Ron for the third time that week.

' Hermione...' Ron moaned. 'Get it off me!'. At that moment Bill Weasley stepped into the room along with the rest of the guests and apon seeing the three collapsed bodies he yelled out...

**A/N: Please don't be too... INSULING. Critisism is good... normaly...  
**


	2. The Kiss

**A/N: Its still not mine... oh... and I'm looking for a french translator? anyone?**

Ron shoved the skinny Narcissa off his lap. He saw that every one was out off breath... some people must have run all the way back from the orchard.

Hermione was trying to explain how Narcissa Black had landed right on top of Fleur to the weeping Mrs Weasley. Ginny pulled her older brother to his feet, while Fred and George (under Harrys instructions shoved 'Miss Black' into a cupboard.

Then in one the latercomers Percy and Mr Barrow (the muggle priest) stumbled though the croud now gathered outside the Burrow front door. Fleurs father, Mr Declacour was trying to interrupt Hermione in a very fast flow of french, with his wife silently clinging to his arm. Gabrielle appeared to be trying to wake Fleur._ This is going to take some sorting out!_ _I don't even speak french._

' Hermione? Let us explain to mum and the others, you can speak better french than anyone else here.'

' Oh... ' Said Hermione baffled, and then lowering her voice. ' Just don't say why Narcissa was here again.'

' I won't, leave it to me'

She turned to the Vicar first, gave him a garbled story about Fleur 'fainting' and hinted that could he take Ron into the post office to see if they had any ..._any... pain... pain stoppers?... pain blasters?_ pain killers. Harry didn't seem to be able to help much so Ginny helped Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Ginnys Aunt Matilda herd everyone out off the room into the garden (Where most people had been anyway.) After they had left she met her mothers eyes and could tell she was motaly angry that they'd ruined the aswell, but Ginny was only glad that the shouting would have to wait until later.

Before turning away she glimpsed the with Harry and giving Lupin a fake expanation invulving "how they had come in to tell Fleur she should hurry and there had been a loud crack... Narcissa had appeared on in mid air and fallen onto Fleur? Without noticing Fleur she... had stepped forwards and ... fallen onto Ron. Lupin who told all the english witches and wizards crammed into the room. "_She felt that Hermione could have said it a lot better, but at least you could understand it... sort of. _Bill, Charlie and Percy were stood together looking more brotherly than she could ever remember any of her brothers being towards each other. Bill was crieing, Bill never cried not even when something really bad happened. Ginny turned away because that wasn't how she wanted to think of Bill. It was suprizing how many people turned up considering that Bill had only planned to invite about fourty people. A hoard of Romanian men badged past followed by a single Goblin, Hagrid was siting where Ron had once kept a Puffsgain destubing a croud of Bills Egyptain freinds. Then there were a few small french children talking amongst them selves, nearby Fudge was glaring hopefuly a Harry and casting nevous glances at Percy._ Fat chance_. Harry however seemed to be heading in Hermiones direction. Her french was struggling, but Gabrielle had understood Ginnys account and so had a boy who seemed to be her brother. _A gorgeous boy at that... Oops... I'm suposed to be explaining to people.  
_

Hagrid sneezed and an old french wizard dressed in blue robes started to hiccup. Ginny wasn't sure where to go. _Mum's staring at me. _Ginny felt really stupid. _I'm in for it now._ Inside Fleur was struggling to stand up. Bill who had stood in a stunned silence rushed in towards her as the other guests tried vainly to squeese back into the house. She looked up at his mangled face puzzled and asked.. ' Bill, what was zat?' For a few seconds everyone glazed stuned at the couple... Bill ansered with a kiss.

And with worst timing possible Ron came striding back though the gate. ' Mum, I've got this stuff. They muggles call it... Asipr... Asper...somin' like that anyhow. '

Ginny was sure she heard Hermione mumble 'Asprin'. 'Tonks laughed a little to loudly causing her hair to turn from its Bubble Gum Pink to a Vivid yellow. Mrs. Weasley started to cry and Moodys false eye rolled on the floor causing a french woman (with a name labble no one could read) to yell out in shock.

Fleur looked around horror stuck. She evidently hadn't noticed anyone other than her and Bill.

' What?' Said Ron

Hermione and Percy rolled there eyes at exactly the same moment. Ginny and Charlie laughed, and so did there Dad. Mrs Weasley sniffed, but she was grinning as well now.

' Ce qui?' Asked Fleur to no one in general. _Good question._ Her little sister pulled her into a hug.

All of a sudden the mood seemed to have lifted and everything seemed quite comical. Ginny bit her lip and looked down at her feet to stop herself giggling, but the french man hiccuped again and she realised in horror that she was wearing a bridesmaids dress exactly the same as Gabrielle. That was it, she just burst out laughing... it was more that she had laughed since Dumbledores death. Even Harry looked happier than normal.

**A/N: I want revues! screams like toddler**


End file.
